Lost
by MikariStar
Summary: I wonder if he ever found his way back to Japan. Too bad I can't ask him, I never saw him again...


I wonder if he ever found his way back to Japan. Too bad I can't ask him, I never saw him again.

Lost

I got lost today; I had to go to the office to get some papers. I had just finished a test and was feeling more disoriented than usual having, emptied all the contents of my brain on that paper. The classroom is on the second floor and the office is on the first floor on another building, so I went downstairs.

On the first floor, I looked towards the glass doors and saw the parking lot outside, but couldn't see the office building from there. I concluded it must be in the opposite direction and walked on inside the first floor. I arrived at the computer lab.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be going that way and I remembered that there were other stairs that I could have taken. I walked back all the way and went up the stairs to the second floor and back to the classroom. From there, I walked to the other stairs and went down to the first floor.

I thought I was going the right way then. I saw some familiar glass doors and thought I made it to the office so I went inside. Surprise, surprise I was in the computer lab, in another section of it. All those glass doors look alike to me. I went outside again and up the stairs once more to start over from the classroom. I just didn't want to risk getting too lost or more lost than I usually am.

This time, instead of going down any stairs, I walked around until I found myself on the balcony. I could see the fountain from there. The fountain has always been my reference point. It's like my compass. Keeping my eyes on the fountain so I wouldn't lose it, I made my way towards it.

Once at the fountain, I remembered that when I went to that office before, I walked across the food court area with all the chairs and tables next to the cafeteria to get to the office. I saw the food court up ahead from my position next to the fountain, so I walked towards it. You think I can't get any more lost than I already am, walking in a straight line, right? You thought wrong.

Once I got across the food court, I found myself at another parking lot. That's when I realized that I had to walk across the food court the first time because I was coming from that parking lot, but I don't have to walk across if I'm coming from the opposite direction. Sad, isn't it?

I walked back across the food court and towards the fountain once again. I remembered that the office wasn't too far away from the buildings next to the fountain. Was it across from the fountain, to the right or to the left? I couldn't remember. Usually I have gone in so many circles by the time I get to where I'm going, it's impossible to remember what I did to get there.

So I walked around the building and somehow arrived at the electronic library. Tech just kept on calling out to me. Is it that the electricity powering the computers attracts me like a magnet? Possibly, I'm not discarding any possible theories with my bad sense of direction. The cause could be anything.

As I was walking back to the fountain to start over again, I saw the office. I'm pretty sure I walked past it at least twice before. Yes, it's very sad.

After everything was taken care of, I went out by a different door and found the fountain face to face. What? There was a door next to the fountain that led to the office I was looking for? How did I miss that? As I continued on my way, I hoped that some day I would eventually be able to figure out my way around this maze.

Then I saw a boy with a yellow bandana. "Akane?" He asked.

There was no one else around and he was looking at me. "That's not my name."

"Oh, sorry you kind of look like her. Is this Furinkan High School?" The boy asked.

"No," I replied.

"Really? I thought it looked different. Could you tell me which way Furinkan High School is?" He asked.

"I've never heard of it before," I answered. The name sounded like it was from another country, nothing like the high school names I've heard.

"Is this Nerima?" He asked looking confused.

"Nerima? Nerima as in Japan? You're in America." Could it be that there existed a human being on this planet with a worse sense of direction than mine?

"I'm that far away?" He didn't appear too surprised. "Do you know where I could find a map?"

"Yes, I'm sure they can print one out for you at the library, which is... um... I'm sorry my sense of direction isn't all that great. I think it's that way." I tried to point him in the right direction, I really did. But in the end, I was just as lost as he was, or almost as lost.

"Okay, I'll go there, thank you." That boy looked like he was used to being lost, even more lost than me. I wonder if he ever found his way back to Japan. Too bad I can't ask him, I never saw him again.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Ranma 1/2.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
